1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cabinet. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cabinet for an electronic device.
2. Background Information
A conventional cabinet of an electronic device, such as a liquid crystal television set, includes a synthetic resin front cabinet and a synthetic resin rear cabinet that are coupled together. With the conventional cabinet, screws and engagement protrusions (hooks) are used as coupling means.
With the conventional cabinet, it is desirable to lower costs and make assembly work easier by reducing the number of screws needed. However, if the number of screws is reduced, protruding length of the engagement protrusions and the number of corresponding engagement holes have to be increased to maintain proper joint strength between the front cabinet and the rear cabinet.
When the number of screws is reduced and the protruding length of the engagement protrusions (hooks) is increased in the conventional cabinet, a problem is that the engagement protrusion is prone to breaking when the front cabinet and rear cabinet are taken apart.
With another conventional liquid crystal display device, a prong on a rear panel is engaged with a stepped component on a side face of a frame that supports a liquid crystal panel, and engagement means of a metal frame is engaged with a hook on the side face of the rear panel, thereby integrally connecting the frame, the rear panel, and the metal frame (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H11-160681, for example). With further another conventional flat screen image display device, an inner chassis supporting a front glass filter is fastened to a rear case with screws, and a front cover is fixed to the inner chassis and the rear case with hooks (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-117875, for example). With further another conventional liquid crystal display panel, fastening prongs of a panel are latched to fastening recesses in a lamp housing (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H10-123971, for example). With further another conventional battery case, a springy case hook is provided, and the case hook and a cover hook are rounded at the distal ends, so that the hook is not damaged in the event that a battery cover is closed in the wrong position (see Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Publication No. H5-67055, for example).
However, none of the above-mentioned techniques prevents breakage of the engagement protrusion (hook) of the conventional cabinet, and therefore do not help to solve the above-mentioned problems.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved cabinet for an electronic device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.